comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Avengers
Secret Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Secret Avengers #11: 20 Nov 2013 Current Issue :Secret Avengers #12: 04 Dec 2013 Next Issue :Secret Avengers #13: 18 Dec 2013 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Secret Avengers #12 Secret Avengers #11 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 1: Mission to Mars' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. "Who are the Secret Avengers? Are they a covert team of heroes working the darkest corners of the globe to stop disaster? Are they part-spy, part-superhero? Are they Steve Rogers' newest idea to save the world...or all they all of the above?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145990 *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 2: Eyes of the Dragon' - Collects vol. 1 #6-12. "Dark forces are at work to reincarnate a great evil, but the Secret Avengers and that great evil's son - Shang Chi, Master of Kung Fu - are doing everything in their power to prevent it! As is a new secret member of Marvel's hottest covert Avengers team! Will Shang Chi's father return? And now that their enigmatic enemy's involvement in his resurrection has been exposed, what will Steve Rogers and his team do to take on the Shadow Council?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146016 *'Fear Itself: Secret Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #12.1, 13-15 & Fear Itself: Black Widow. "The armies of Fear Itself are mounting on every side, and even the gods have turned their backs on Earth. With humanity facing its gravest threat yet, Steve Rogers and his Secret Avengers will be forced to make some hard choices about what's just in times of war. With the world falling apart and the Avengers in disarray, the spotlight shines on Beast, Valkyrie and Black Widow." - WorldCat - ISBN 078515177X *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 3: Run the Mission. Don't Get Caught. Save the World.' - Collects vol. 1 #16-21. "A forgotten underground metropolis, Yugoslavian bio-terror, a world-threatening bomb from a broken universe, an ancient and terrible threat mined by drug lords, a time-travel adventure to save the team, and a dangerous investigation into the offices of O*N*E — can the Secret Avengers triumph over the hidden horrors of the world?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152555 *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #21.1 & 22-25. "First, Hawkeye and Captain America undertake a mission to the Red Light Nation, a country run by criminals for criminals! Then, the Adaptoids strike — but who are the Descendants? An Avenger will die to find out, as the team literally journeys to the center of the Earth and discovers a city of evolving automatons! Hawkeye’s leadership is put to the ultimate test as the beleaguered team tries to stop the final ascension of the Adaptoids, Deathlok Legion, Sentinaughts, Ultravisions, Machine People and more! Plus: A new member joins! A spy in their midst! The lighthouse compromised! And a race is born!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078516118X *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #26-32. "Thor leads a secret team of Avengers on a suicide mission to stop the Phoenix by any means necessary! Who is Minister Marvel, and why has he drawn the Phoenix to the Kree homeworld? The Avengers devise a way to save the Kree, but one man stands in their way: the original Captain Marvel, reborn to unite his people! Can Ms. Marvel and the Protector break free of Minister Marvel’s influence to aid their former companions? Plus: Can Hawkeye and Black Widow unmask the spy on their team in time to prevent tragedy? And as Hawkeye, Venom and Ant-Man face the Masters of Evil — an army of villains unlike any ever seen before — to save Max Fury, the Shadow Council’s true goal is revealed." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161201 *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #33-37. " The robots of the Marvel Universe revolt! Can the Marvel Universe survive the plague of contagious robotic evolution? As Father launches his invasion, laying siege to the team's lighthouse station, a terrible new Avengers foe is born. Beware the bite of The Black Ant! But if the Secret Avengers are all that's left to save the world, then why has Captain Britain just hurled mankind's only hope of salvation into the black heart of Earth 4680?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161228 Trade Paperbacks *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 1: Mission to Mars' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146008 *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 2: Eyes of the Dragon' - Collects vol. 1 #6-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146024 *'Fear Itself: Secret Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #12.1, 13-15 & Fear Itself: Black Widow. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151788 *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 3: Run the Mission. Don't Get Caught. Save the World.' - Collects vol. 1 #16-21. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152563 *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #21.1 & 22-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161198 *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #26-32. - WorldCat - ISBN 078516121X *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #33-37. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161236 *'Secret Avengers, vol. 1: Reverie' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "The new Nick Fury leads an all-new, ultra-covert Avengers strike team including Hawkeye, Black Widow, the Hulk, Winter Soldier, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson on missions so dangerous, even the team members themselves can’t know about them! How is that even possible? The hush-hush answer awaits you inside! Fury knows who he wants as his next recruit for the Secret Avengers: the deadly mercenary known as Taskmaster! But how to extract S.H.I.E.L.D.’s newest prospective agent from the only prison cell in Bagalia — the nation-state built by, and for, super villains? Plus: Learn the deadly secret of the new Iron Patriot as AIM’s Scientist Supreme and new High Council launch their first attack, igniting global war — with Quake and Nick Fury caught in the crosshairs!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166882 *'Secret Avengers, vol. 2: Illiad' - Collects vol. 2 #6-11. "S.H.I.E.L.D. takes the fight to AIM's door with deadly repercussions, and the Secret Avengers fi nd themselves outgunned and trapped in enemy territory! As the truth about the events on AIM Island come to light, the fallout from the Secret Avengers' attack on continues! But what waits deep inside the chambers of the High Council of AIM? And aft er the smoke clears, an old friend is laid to rest, while a new one joins the fray. Quake takes on Maria Hill, and everything rides on the outcome of their clash! Then: Infinity tie-in! With the Avengers off -world, what will S.H.I.E.L.D. do when Thanos strikes? It's up to Maria Hill, Nick Fury and Agent Coulson to repel the invasion! But what's the deal with the newest member of the Secret Avengers?" - - (forthcoming, February 2014) Digital *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 1: Mission to Mars' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 2: Eyes of the Dragon' - Collects vol. 1 #6-12. - *'Fear Itself: Secret Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #12.1, 13-15 & Fear Itself: Black Widow. - *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 3: Run the Mission. Don't Get Caught. Save the World.' - Collects vol. 1 #16-21. - *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #21.1 & 22-25. - *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #26-32. - *'Secret Avengers, vol. 1: Reverie' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Nick Spencer & Ales Kot. Artist/Covers: Butch Guice. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-37, 2010-2013 * Volume 2: #1-16, 2013-2014 * Volume 3: #1- , 2014-present Future Publication Dates :Secret Avengers #13: 18 Dec 2013 :Secret Avengers #14: 15 Jan 2014 :Secret Avengers #15: 12 Feb 2014 :Secret Avengers #16: 26 Feb 2014 :Secret Avengers #1: 12 Mar 2014 News & Features * 13 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/nycc-2012-secret-avengers-revealed.html NYCC 2012: Secret Avengers Creative Team, Lineup Revealed] * 24 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/gabriel-hardman-secret-avengers-apes-111024.html Of Apes and Avengers: Keeping Busy with Gabriel Hardman] * 15 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/secret-avengers-rick-remender-111015.html NYCC 2011 Exclusive: Rick Remender Joins Secret Avengers] * 26 May 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/secret-avengers-ed-brubaker-100526.html Marvel's Secret is Out: Ed Brubaker On His Covert Avengers] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero